


seven

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	seven

you bite your lip,  
they don't want you

you inhale,  
don't be sad, please don't be sad

your vision blurs,  
too late.


End file.
